creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Moist Towelette
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fun.exe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 03:38, March 17, 2013 Hi, I'm peace3 and being the friendly type of person I am I would like to welcome you personally. Many users don't do this ( except admins of course they have to do it) you can ask me anything you like. You can post anything in my talk page ( cuz I really would like to have more ) so again welcome. And here is an epic smiley face :) --<3 peace (talk) 04:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'd love a good story! What's it called so I can search it up? I thought it was a really good pasta. But there is something I have to tell you.... When I opened the pasta it had the grammar wrong etc) sign and that's bad. Very bad. If it isn't edited I the wikis standards they will ban you from the wiki. I'll help you out as much as I can.--<3 peace (talk) 04:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) In Reply I'm sorry, but I can't review it or anything. It's already been deleted. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 18:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, if it's approved, they'll notify you. It's good to know you paid attention to the appeal thing, though. A lot of people just get upset and don't care to notice. It'll most likely be Fur who contacts you, as I'm not on here close to as often as I once was. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 13:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, probably. Lol. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Fun.exe has been approved and added to the wiki. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 14:59, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: The second person perspective is a fairly flawed method of story telling. I limits character development and restricts actions. Starting sentences with conjunctions (but, because, and, etc.)really isn't the best move either as it gives the story a start/stop feel. (As well as not being grammatically correct.) The use of ellipses to signify dramatic pause comes off as melodramatic. (Especially when their original use is to signify a pause in conversation/dialogue or omission of words from a quote. Wording issues: "Paranoia now drones your body.", "As the first once of light shines through your window..." Capitalization issues: "It hovers over you while you sleep, Smiling (sic)" Really the major issue I saw were the cliches. It just seems to be a re-hashing of the same monster in your room story with the exact same tropes. "Don't turn around!" "Watch you sleep." Additionally you refer to the monster as "It" throughout the story, but at random intervals change the neutral gender to masculine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :You just edited the story and changed very little. (Wouldn't consider adding a space a valid edit, but it is what it is.) Additionally, the story has been up for more than a year as you previously mentioned. If we went around requesting users to edit their stories, half wouldn't make any changes as they posted the story and moved on to other things and we wouldn't narrow done the frankly large list of stories (some of which were posted long ago and slipped quality control or were deemed acceptable, but now appear to subscribe to a lot of the same tropes/cliches that were prevalent. (for example, read some old lost episode/haunted game stories and they all suffer from the same generic plot points.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Nothing is stopping you from doing that now, here is a link to the story. I would suggest taking it to the writer's workshop. Remember to make a deletion appeal before reuploading it so it can be reviewed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:31, December 19, 2014 (UTC)